Conquest of Love (EXOSHIDAE FANFICTION)
by RistiVKookieSBHC010
Summary: bagimana jika kalian harus bersaing Merebut Cinta seorang laki-laki namun yang menyaingi kita adalah laki-laki juga? dan dia adlh seorang Gay yang tidak ingin kalian mendekati laki-laki yang ia cintai? apakah kalian akan berhenti mencintai atau malah melawan laki-laki itu? akankah Tiffany akan melakukan sama seperti yang kalian lakukan demi mendapatkan Luhan dan menjauhkan Sehun


PROLOG:

Siang itu begitu terik, Seorang namja mengangkat tubuh mungil seorang Yeoja menuju kerumahnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tamu. Tubuh Yeoja itu panas, dengan tekun sang Namja mengompres kepala Yeoja agar demamnya turun.

Tanpa ia sadari Yeoja itu begitu cantik, dan dia berhenti mengompres Yeoja itu, tapi ia berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Dia tau bahwa Yeoja ini adalah milik Sahabatnya sendiri, dan ia telah mengacaukan Hari Valentine pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanku, entah aku mencintai dirinya atau mencintai dirimu. aku benar-benar bingung"ucap Namja itu

Tittle: Conquest of Love

Author: Risti_Lee

Genre: Romance, Love Triangle, Humor (dikit), Yaoi (No Yadong)

Rate: PG-13

Length: One Shoot

Cast: *Tiffany Hwang SNSD

*Xi Luhan exEXO

*Oh Sehun EXO

*and other cast.

Disclaimer: Para cast hanya milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan Ortu masing-masing. Nae hanya meminjamnya. Sifat asli dan di ff berbeda ne….

A/N: FF murni dari otak nae, banyak Typo bertebaran. Sorry kalau FF ini Gaje, atau jelek. Para cast berbeda sifat dari yang asli jadi jangan salah paham. Nae buat nih FF jadi kangen sama HunHan Moment begitupun HunFany dan LuFany Moment :")

I Miss You Luhan :")

Warning: Don't Be Plagiator, Don't Be Silent Readers, Don't Bash Author. DLL.

Author Pov

Suasana siang ini begitu terik, Tiffany berjalan menuju ke kelas Luhan. Luhan adalah dambaan hatinya. Tiffany adalah murid perempuan yang sangat cantik, manis, dan baik. Sedangkan Luhan adalah murid laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berwajah tampan dan cantik bahkan ia cantik seperti Tiffany.

Tiffany berjalan dengan langkah yang bahagia. Seluruh murid di koridor itu menatap Tiffany tak terkecuali murid perempuan, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sehinga menabrak pilar di depan mereka.

Tiffany tak menghiraukan tatapan itu. Baginya tatapan seperti itu adalah santapan sehari-harinya. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas Luhan. Ekspresi Tiffany berubah ketika melihat Seseorang yang selalu menganggu hubungannya dengan Luhan sedang merangkul pundak Luhan. Dia menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan Aku-menang-lagi tatapan itu sering dilontarkannya, sehingga Tiffany muak dengan tatapan itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah. Akhirnya Tiffany menitipkan bunga itu kepada teman sekelas Luhan yang berada didekatnya. Tiffany langsung meninggalkan kelas Luhan dengan kesal. Untung saja tadi Luhan tidak melihatnya, hanya orang yang merangkulnya saja yang melihat Tiffany

"Huh! Dia selalu mengangguku. Kapan aku bisa bebas darinya?!"oceh Tiffany sambil terus berjalan.

Tiffany benar-benar kesal dengan namja itu dan dia adalah Sehun. Sehun Si Namja Yaoi Tiffany yang memberi sebutan itu padanya. Karena Sehun selalu menghalanginya untuk mendekati Luhan. Dan Sehun selalu bilang bahwa Luhan hanya miliknya seorang, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain dia.

Tiffany duduk dan mengernyitkan alisnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat beberapa asap mengepul di atas kepalanya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Waeyyo Tiffany?," Tanya teman sebangku Tiffany, Seohyun.

"Aniyya…" Ucap Tiffany dengan kesal tanpa menatap wajah Seohyun.

"Nha?! Tapi, mengapa kau kesal seperti itu. Apa Luhan memarahimu?," Tanya Seohyun penasaran.

"Anni! dia tidak mungkin memarahiku. Tapi, ini gara-gara Sehun Si Benalu itu. Lagi-lagi dia menang," Ucap Tiffany memutarkan bola matanya.

"Yak! Masa' kau kalah dengannya, Kajja! Tiffany kau harus kuat. Kalahkan dia, kau pasti menang!," Ucap Seohyun menyemangati Tiffany.

Tiffany yang tadi sedang duduk pun berdiri. "Yaps! Aku yakin bahwa aku… bisa mendapatkan Luhan!," Ucap Tiffany.

Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas menatap sinis kearah Tiffany. Dan Tiffany hanya menunduk hormat seraya meminta maaf.

Kali ini Tiffany pulang sekolah bersama dengan Luhan dan… Tentunya Sehun. Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabatnya padahal Sehun menanggap kata sahabat itu tidak ada di dalam kamusnya yang ada hanya bahwa Luhan adalah Pacarnya.

"Tiffany-ah, terimakasih untuk bunga yang kau berikan kemarin. Saat hari valentine nanti, aku akan membalasnya dengan kado yang lebih special," Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pelan rambut Tiffany yang berada disamping kirinya, dan disamping kanannya ada Sehun.

"Jeongmal," Ucap Tiffany menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Ne, dan kupastikan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi," Ucap Luhan meyakinkan.

Tiffany sangat senang karena Luhan yang berjanji untuk memberinya kado di hari valentine. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas melihat mereka berdua. Memang Tiffany dan Luhan belum Jadian, tapi… mereka sudah semesra itu apalagi kalau sudah jadian.

pagi ini Tiffany dan Seohyun menulis PR di Sekolah, itu karena Semalam mereka makan malam bersama dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Tiffany sengaja mengajak Seohyun agar bisa menjauhkan Si Benalu itu dari Luhan.

"Tiffany-ah, lihat. gara-gara semalam aku jadi lupa membuat PR," Celoteh Seohyun sambil tetap menulis.

"Mian. Aku juga tidak tau kalau ada PR matematika sebanyak ini. Kalau aku sudah tau mungkin, acara Dinner itu bisa diundur hari ini," Ucap Tiffany sambil terus menulis.

"Kau lupa membuat PR hanya gara-gara semalam?! Hahahahah… aku turut bersuka cita," Ucap seseorang namja, yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Entah mengapa anak ini bisa ada di dalam kelas Tiffany dan Seohyun.

Tiffany dan Seohyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dia melihat Namja yang tinggi dan rambut pirang serta alis runcing. Yah, dia adalah musuh terberat Tiffany.

Tiffany mendengus kesal, sedangkan Seohyun tidak menghiraukan dan kembali menulis.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!." Bentak Tiffany setelah berdiri.

"Kenapa, Kau pikir aku kesini untuk menemuimu. Huh! Jangan GR," Ucap Sehun lalu mengambil sebuah map bewarna Biru dari ketua kelas Tiffany, Chanyeol.

Lalu, Sehun langsung pergi dari kelas Tiffany.

Tiffany menampilkan raut wajah yang aneh, lalu ia langsung kembali duduk dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Istirahat Tiba, Tiffany dan Seohyun pergi ke kantin bersama. Lagi-lagi para murid menatap Tiffany kagum. Tiffany tak menghiraukan tatapan itu dan terus berjalan. Tiffany mengembangkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk sendirian tanpa Sehun si Benalu itu.

Baru satu langkah Tiffany menujun ke meja Luhan. Sebuah kaki menyandungnya sehingga Tiffany oleng ke depan dan wajahnya masuk kedalam mangkuk es milik salah satu siswa. dengan refleksnya Seohyun dan Luhan langsung menolong Tiffany sedangkan Namja yang tadi menyandung Tiffany menahan tawanya. Semua murid tidak ada yang tertawa kecuali murid-murid permpuan yang iri pada Tiffany.

Tiffany bangkit dengan wajah yang penuh dengan krim juga sirup. Ia mendengus kesal dan menatap Sehun sinis. Kini tataan rambut Tiffany tidak karuan serta wajah Tiffany yang kini telah tertutub oleh Krim dari mangkuk itu.

Seohyun mengambil Tissue dari kantong rompinya dan berusaha membersihkan wajah Tiffany sedangkan Luhan menopang Tubuhnya.

"Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati… ne?" Ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun masih menahan tawanya sehingga wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Sehun-ah.. kenapa kau diam disitu. Lihat Tiffany sekarang," Ucap Luhan memanggil Sehun.

"Ah? Ne..ne," Ucap Sehun masih menahan tawa.

Banyak mata yang melihat kejadian tadi, Tiffany menjadi Tontonan gratis yang menarik dan menggelitik. Entah mengapa, Tiffany selalu sial.

Sore ini Tiffany berjalan sendirian menuju ke kolam kota. Dia ingin memberi makan bebek-bebek di sana Tiffany selalu kesana jika dia ingin menjernihkan pikiran.

"Makanlah yang banyak!," Seru seorang Namja yang sedang berjongkok, memberi makan bebek.

Tiffany memiringkan kepalanya, siapa dia? Mengapa dia tau tempat yang sering ku kunjungi batin Tiffany.

Tanpa takut-takut Tiffany mendekat dan kini ia berdiri disamping namja itu. Namja itu segera bangkit ketika melihat kedatangan Tiffany. Tiffany terkejut ketika yang ada disampingnya adalah Luhan.

"Luhan?! Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Tiffany sambil tersenyum.

"Aku.. berada disini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Menganggukah?" Ucap Luhan, kini dia menampilkan wajah yang benar-benar manis.

"Annio…" Ucap Tiffany, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena melihat Luhan yang begitu manis.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengenggam tangan Tiffany dan menatap wajah lugu milik Tiffany. Ia sangat suka ekspresi Tiffany saat ini, begitu manis menurutnya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu… Tiffany," Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum kepada Tiffany yang kini matanya berbinar.

"Nado.. saranghae Oppa," Ucap Tiffany lalu memeluk Luhan.

Luhan segera menangkap Tiffany dalam pelukannya dan balas memeluknya erat, Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya di kepala Tiffany sambil mengelus kepala Tiffany pelan.

Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari situ hanya berdesis kesal lalu membantingkan ember yang ia bawa untuk memberi makan Bebek. Lalu ia berlari pergi dari sana.

Tiffany dan Luhan akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukan dan saling menatap penuh arti cinta. Sekarang Tiffany benar-benar senang karena ia berhasil mendapatkan Luhan Sang pujaan hati.

Pagi ini semua murid heboh pasal kabar bahwa Tiffany dan Luhan jadian, Tiffany dan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman ketika ditanyai sesuatu. Seohyun tampak gembira akan hal ini, sedangkan Sehun hanya melipat tangannya dan meruncingkan alisnya.

Awas kau! Aku akan merebutnya darimu! Batin Sehun.

1 bulan kemudian…

Hubungan Tiffany dan Luhan masih baik sampai sekarang. Walaupun Sehun selalu menjahili Tiffany dengan cara apapun.

"Yeongie… besok datang ke café Munchei ne?" Ucap Luhan kepada Tiffany.

"Ne.." Jawab Tiffany dengan lesu, dia merasa kurang enak badan.

Luhan dan Tiffany pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tiffany merasa tubuhnya tidak enak, ia merasa tidak ingin datang besok. Tapi, besok adalah hari valentine hari yang ditunggu setiap pasangan. Tiffany banyak meminum obat untuk esok.

Esok harinya….

Tiffany bergegas menuju ke café yang dimaksud Luhan. Namun sial, dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum puas kepadanya. Seakan dia telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Nah… sekarang kena kau. kau ingin menemui Luhan-ah kan? Hohoho… Andwe!" Gertak Sehun.

Tiffany hanya menatap Sehun lusuh, ia merasa pandangannya kabur. Tiffany pun pingsan dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun terkejut melihatnya dan menyangka bahwa Tiffany hanya bermain-main.

"Wey! Bangun!.. jangan main-main," Ucap Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Tiffany kuat.

Tiffany hanya diam dan menunduk lesu.

"Yak! Kau tidak ingin bangun, Baiklah aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini" Ucap Sehun lalu menaruh tubuh Tiffany pelan di bawah pohon.

Sehun tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Tiffany dia menunnguinya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia belum selesai mengerjai Tiffany. Setengah jam lamanya, Sehun menunggu Tiffany.

"Apakah kau benar-benar pingsan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang panik.

Tiffany tidak menjawab kini ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Baiklah," Ucap Sehun lalu menggendong Tiffany.

Sehun membawa Tiffany menuju ke rumahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tadi. Sehun membawa Tiffany sendiran sampai ke kamarnya. Kebetulan Eomma dan Appanya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan dia tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Sehun meletakkan tubuh mungil Tiffany di atas kasurnya. Sehun membetulkan posisi tubuh Tiffany, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Sehun tetap berwajah dingin saat itu, lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kening Tiffany.

"Aw!" Jerit Sehun setelah merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar. "Tubuhmu panas sekali," Ucap Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari mengambil air dingin dan sapu tangan untuk mengompres Tiffany. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan menaruh mangkok berisi air dingin itu didekat kepala Tiffany. Sehun mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya disamping kasur lalu ia mulai beraksi. Bak Eomma yang baik hati Sehun mengompres tubuh Tiffany dengan tekun. Terlihat peluh-peluh yang kini membanjiri wajah mulusnya. Sesekali ia mengelap peluh keringat itu dengan tangan kosong. Inilah kebaikan pertama Sehun untuk seorang perempuan, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada siapapun tak terkecuali Eommanya sendiri.

Sehun lalu berhenti dan menatap wajah Tiffany. Wajahnya begitu cantik bak Princess Aurora. Serta bibir mungilnya yang membuat ia tampak imut. Tanpa sadar Sehun merasakan sesuatu debaran yang kuat dari jantungnya. Ia merasa wajahnya panas dan ia tau bahwa wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Apa ini, Masa' aku menyukai Yeoja ini? Argh! tidak boleh terjadi," Ucap Sehun lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Tiffany.

"Ugh…".

Sehun yang mendengar suara perempuan itu langsung menoleh kepada Tiffany dia melihat mata Tiffany yang indah mulai membuka.

"Se—hun…" Ucap Tifffany kaget dan langsung duduk.

"Ah… akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sudah lama kau tidur siang.. dasar!" Ucap Sehun, dia masih saja dingin.

Tiffany hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak sengaja melihat alat kompres di sampingnya, dia tau hanya ada Sehun disitu berarti…

"Sehun.. kau yang mengompresku? Gomawo," Ucap Tiffany menampilkan wajah yang ceria.

Sehun pun merasa ada yang menyangkut di lehernya sehingga ia merasa tak dapat bernapas.

"Woah… ternyata namja dingin sepertimu juga punya malu. Sungguh kau sangat lucu sekarang," Ucap Tiffany sambil menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Tiffany langsung teringat dengan Luhan.

"Luhan-yeobbo.. D—dia apakah aku sudah lama pingsan?" Tanya Tiffany kepada Sehun.

Sehun mulai menampilkan wajah dinginnya. "sangat lama," Ucap Sehun sambil melipat tangannya didepan.

"OMO! hem, aku harus pulang Sehun. Gomawo sudah merawatku," Ucap Tiffany langsung turun dari kasur dan bergegas pergi. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Tiffany telah keluar dari rumahnya.

Apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan sakit disini apakah aku mencintainya? OMO! Berarti selama ini… hem Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak perasaan ini. Entah aku mencintai Luhan atau Tiffany? Tapi dampaknya tetap sama. Aku akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua. Batin Sehun sedih.

Hari ini terasa sepi bagi Tiffany, Sehun tidak lagi menganggunya sejak kemarin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tiffany, tapi yang pasti ia merasakan hidupnya hampa

ketika Sehun berhenti menangggunya. Apakah dia berhenti menyukai Luhan dan mencari pengganti? Pikir Tiffany.

Apakah aku menyukai Sehun? OMO! Aku tidak mau menyakiti Luhan Batin Tiffany dalam hati.

Tiffany berjalan menelusuri koridor, ia berniat mencari Sehun tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Tiffany pun pergi ke belakang sekolah. ia yakin bahwa Sehun ada disana.

"Sehun.." Ucap Tiffany lirih ketika melihat Sehun yang menatap kearah langit dan angin menerpa rambut pirangnya.

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat, dia melihat seorang Yeoja dengan wajah yang manis juga dengan rambut hitam miliknya yang sedang menari karena terkena angin.

"Tiffany?" Ucap Sehun terkejut.

Tiffany mendekati Sehun dan Sehun menghadap ke arah Tiffany.

"Kupikir aku akan bertemu denganmu disini. Dan ternyata benar," Ucap Tiffany tersenyum kepada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Senyuman khas milik Tiffany dia sungguh merasakan debaran itu lagi lalu ia membuang mukanya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Tiffany sambil ikut menatap langit.

"Wajah seseorang yang aku cintai di langit," Ucap Sehun sambil mengurai Senyuman manis.

Tiffany yang tak sengaja melihat senyuman itu pun tertegun, baru pertama kali ini Tiffany melihat Sehun tersenyum dengan manis. Biasanya ia selalu menampilkan senyuman yang bertujuan untuk mengejeknya.

"Siapa dia, Luhan kah?" Tanya Tiffany bercanda.

"Hem… bukan aku bukan Gay, ternyata aku bukan menyukainya tapi menyukai pacarnya. Pantas saja aku selalu menjauhkannya dari Luhan," Ucap Sehun masih menatap langit.

Tiffany mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Pacarnya? Maksudnya aku? Whae! Batin Tiffany terkejut.

Dia menunduk dan merasakan hal yang aneh yang belum pernah terjadi saat ia didekat Luhan dia merasan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Sehun melirik kearah Tiffany yang menunduk, dengan cepat ia memeluk Tiffany erat. Tiffany hanya terkejut dan ia merasakan debaran jantung Sehun yang sama sepertinya. Tiffany dengan canggungnya ia balas memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae.. Tiffany"ucap Sehun sambil menitihkan air mata.

Tiffany hanya diam dan ikut menangis. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya menangis tapi, satu yang pasti mereka saling mencintai.

Kali ini Luhan yang memandangi mereka berdua sedih ia terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyuman lalu tanpa takut ia mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Hem… ok ini perbuatan sahabat dan pacar untukku?" Ucap Luhan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Tiffany dan Sehun pun saling melepaskan pelukan. Tiffany hanya menunduk sambil sedikit mengelap air matanya.

"Maaf Luhan. Jangan marahi dia," Bela Sehun.

"Annio.. aku tidak akan marah," Ucap Luhan tersenyum, lalu menatap Tiffany.

"Tiffany. Besok aku akan pindah ke China. Sekarang kau bersama Sehun bukan? Jadi aku tidak punya beban lagi untuk pergi dari Korea"ucap Luhan tersenyum paksa.

"Luhan…" Ucap Tiffany lirih lalu memeluk Luhan. Ia telah menyakiti hati namja ini.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

Hari ini Tiffany dan Sehun serta Seohyun mengantarkan Luhan ke Bandara. Mereka Melambaikan tangan ke arah pesawat yang mengangkut Luhan.

"Selamat jalan Luhan! jangan lupakan kami di sini" Ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang ayo pulang baby…" Ucap Sehun langsung menggendong Tiffany.

"Turunkan aku Sehun phabbo… ini tempat umum," Ucap Tiffany memberontak.

Seohyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Yah setidaknya Tiffany dan Sehun telah bersatu sekarang. Dan mereka telah merangkai kata cinta dan kasih. Inilah kisah Musuh besar dan Musuh besar yang saling mencintai. Hahaha.

_END_


End file.
